Hellraiser 3 Alternative Ending
by 14member
Summary: My fan-ending "Hellraiser 3"


**Disclaimer**: Well, here it is, my first fanfiction story..... And it most likely sucks. But please read it anyway, and review after that, okay? Oh, and sorry about any mistakes I might make, I'm not a native speaker, you know?

**Hellraiser 3**. **Alternative ending**

Joey was chained to the ceiling, she could not move and throw off the shackles, and meanwhile, drills from the jaws of a monstrous worm approached to her face. Elliot nervously look on Joey, then on the worm, then on Pinhead.

Pinhead stood and smiled, he is triumphant. Does not matter whether Elliot will go to his side or not - the girl would die anyway, and then the Earth to go into the abyss of hell. And no one hinder his plans!

Suddenly Elliot smile:

- You're right, we do belong together.

Pinhead nodded approvingly:

- I know that you make the right choice.

Joey cried out in fright, and Pinhead looked around. At this point Elliot abruptly grabbed cenobite hand with such force that the box fell out of the Pinhead hand. Once the box touched the huts floor, chains and the worm disappeared, Joey fell on the floor.

Pinhead growled:

- What are you doing?

- I told you, we'll be together! As should be together soul and body!

Pinhead tried strike Elliot but Elliot has blocked attack. Surprisingly - their forces were equal! Around the fighting began to flash blue lightning, both enemy screamed in agony. Joey's breath away - because Elliot and Pinhead began to merge together! Joey could only watch as two persons change into one and it was a Pinhead.

Pinhead opened his eyes and with a smile looked at Joey:

- Well let's continue.

Joey's face twitched of anger for a moment, but then she relaxed and called softly:

- Elliot?

- Poor girl, gone mad with fear - said Pinhead with a sneer.

- Elliot, I know you hear me ...

- He's gone!

- Elliot, you said that only I can stop this nightmare, but you are mistaken. Not I, but you must defeat this monster!

- He was fool! - Pinhead took one of his blades.

- You told me that the box found the monster inside of you, that means, the long years of your life you hide the evil in the depths of your soul and would not let him free. Do it again! Lock the monster in a cage!

- Enough! - Pinhead raised his blade to strike.

- Elliot, I believe in you! I know you can win! - Joey blinked when the sharp blade beginning to fall on her head, she screamed - Elliot I love you!!!

Few moments the girl not breathing, she was sure that at any moment, the sharp blade cut her head into two parts. But nothing happened. There was a clank of fallen blades, Joey opened her eyes and looked at Pinhead. His face was a strange grimace - a mixture of pain, surprise, anger and despair. Pinhead groaned. Joey's eyes widened in surprise when Pinhead's pins disappeared, and scars on the Pinhead's face and chest became healed. On his bald head started appearing hair, and his eyes shifted from black to blue. Cenobite fell on the floor. Joey carefully crept up on the his body. She turn over him onto his back. It was Elliot! His face was incredibly pale, but from the nose and ears bleeding. Joey put his head on her knees and began gently stroking his hair.

Elliot barely opened his eyes:

- Joey?

- Yes it's me. It'll be ok. You won. We won.

- He's gone, Joey. I killed him. I killed the worst part of my soul. Now my turn.

- What are you talking about?

Instead of answering, Elliot coughed painfully, blood from his mouth went too.

- No, no, Elliot, do not die!

– It' all right, Joey, I died a long time ago.

- Please, I beg you ... I do not want to lose you - Joey cried.

- Do not cry, child, you do not lose me. You saved me. You saved my soul. My evil is no longer threatens the planet, now I can rest in peace.

- Elliot ... - Joey leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

- Please… my last request, do so the box wouldn't be found the near future.

- I swear, I'll do.

- I promise, in time we will meet again ... - very quietly whispered Spencer and his voice was quiet.

- ... In the heavens - finished Joey. She tightly embraced his cold body. She did not even notice that the hut around them began to fade, and she was again in the construction yard. Only when she did not feel the weight of Elliot's body, she looked around. Only she and the box. Joey went to grab it. Then she walked over to fresh cement and pushed the box in. Joey looked at the night sky, in the night sky the falling star flashed and Joey smiled.


End file.
